


Hold On Tight (And Don't Let Go)

by comebackbehere



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: "Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go. Cause I'm tired of feeling alone. Don't let me, don’t let me go. Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone."or the one where Trini can't sleep, and Kimberly can't help but protect her.





	

Trini stops sleeping after the attack Rita so lovingly bestows on her, and her insomnia continues even after they fling her into the depths of space. She just doesn’t feel safe, and she’s not sure she really will feel like she can breath easy again. Not with the glow of a rock in her pocket and the constant hum of the suit that rests beneath her skin; not when she knows that she’s got a target on her back.

 

So, she starts taking walks. She slips from her window and easily swings off the tree beside her bedroom window, and sets off in search of _something_. For the first week, she walks aimlessly through the ruins of her small town and she has to close her eyes to block out the assault of memories she longs to forget. She almost _died_ here, almost died alongside a family that was built off of something she didn’t even want. Trini thinks that might be the only reason why she hasn’t gone completely insane; she has her family to think about.

 

On her eleventh night of walking, Trini stops short when she gets to the town square and sees a pink sweatshirt. She knows exactly who it is, and she feels her stomach churn in an attempt to burn the butterflies that flutter around. Her footsteps are light as she closes the distance between herself and Kimberly, and she is silent as she stands alongside her and stares down at the crater.

 

“So, Zack wasn’t lying…”

 

Trini scowls at her soft voice, “Huh?”

 

“He sent me a text saying that you’ve been walking around town at night.” Kimberly whispers. “You can’t do that, Trini. It’s too dangerous, you could get hurt.”

 

“That’s impossible, I’m a superhero.” Trini snorts as she buries her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

 

Kimberly looks at her with worried eyes and a frown, “I’m serious, Trini. It’s bad enough that I- _we_ weren’t able to protect you from Rita, I... _we_ don’t want anything else happening to you.”

 

“I can take care of myself.” Trini huffs.

 

“You’re tiny.” Kimberly teases, and a laugh leaves her when she sees Trini’s pout. “So, what are you even doing out here?”

 

“I can’t sleep.” Trini shrugs as she forces a smile. “Haven’t really been able to since that crazy bitch broke into my house and used me for a pinata.”

 

Kimberly stares at her and Trini hesitates before she finally turns to see the apologetic expression on her face. With a gentle hand, fingertips brush over the healing marks left by Rita’s claws and Trini unconsciously shivers at the contact. With a sigh, Kimberly sweeps her thumb over the injury once more before she drops her hand to catch Trini’s.

 

“Come on.”

 

Trini scowls as she allows herself to be tugged towards a car, “I don’t want to go home, Kim.”

 

“You’re not going home,” Kimberly assures her as she guides Trini to the passenger side and pushes her into the car. “I’m taking you back to mine.”

 

The door slams shut and Trini furrows her brow as she watches Kimberly through the windshield. The older girl is quiet as she climbs into the car and starts it up with a satisfied purr. Kimberly gives her a smile as she pulls away from the curb and a hand reaches out to settle on her thigh, Trini doesn’t hesitate to reach down and grasp onto the idea of a protective touch.

 

Trini is asleep by the time they get back to Kimberly’s; she doesn’t wake up again for the rest of the night.

 

-

 

“Stare a little harder, Kim.”

 

Kimberly barely bats an eye as Zack pops up beside her, “I’m just...making sure she doesn’t get hurt. Just like Jason does with Billy.”

 

“Billy almost cried the last time he split her lip, I doubt he’ll make that mistake again. Don’t worry, our angry munchkin will be perfectly fine.” Zack assures her. “So, did you find her where I said you would?”

 

“I did. She spent the night at my house, but she was gone before I woke up. She left a note.” Kimberly sighs as she folds her arms over her chest. “I went looking for her again last night, but I guess she’s changed up her routine.”

 

“I’m worried about her.” Zack admits after a beat of silence. “We all had our fair share of run ins with Rita, but I guess it’s just different for Trini.”

 

“She broke into the one place that Trini should be safe,” Kimberly reminds him. “I can understand why sleeping is hard for her, she’s probably afraid to wake up to that woman’s face again.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Zack asks.

 

Kimberly watches Trini laugh with Billy as she dodges his kicks, “I’m not sure. I guess all we can do is just keep an eye on her, and hope she’ll eventually be okay.”

 

“Zack, come trade places with Trini.” Jason orders as he looks up to the pair. “I want Billy to show you the tuck and roll move we’ve been working on.”

 

“Alrighty, captain.”

 

Kimberly laughs at the slight annoyance in Zack’s voice before he drops from the bolder and lands with a hard thud. A soft laugh catches her attention and Kimberly turns her head to watch as Trini easily scrambles up the rock wall so she can land beside her teammate.

 

“Hey.” Trini smiles.

 

“Come here real quick.” Kimberly orders as she reaches out to press a hand to Trini’s chin. “You somehow managed to get dirt behind your ear.”

 

Trini squirms as gentle touches scatter along her features, “Hey, I didn’t come up here for a bath.”

 

“Be quiet, I'm only trying to help. Jason and Zack never complain when I do this.” Kimberly laughs. “You’re dirty.”

 

“Alright, alright. Jeez.” Trini grumbles as she pulls her face from Kimberly’s touch. “I uh I wanted to thank you for the other night, it was nice not sleeping alone.”

 

“I’m here for you, Trini.” Kimberly whispers as her features soften. “If you need to stay at my place then the door is always open and my window will stay unlocked.”

 

“Well, I…”

 

“Trini! Switch off with Billy. Kim, come work with B.” Jason calls as he looks up in time to catch Kimberly’s scowl. “Another hour and then we can call it quits.”

 

Kimberly flexes her jaw and turns her head to see the way the walls seem to build around Trini. All it takes is one small movement and she scampers back into her shell; Kimberly really wishes that shell didn’t exist. She wants to ask Trini what she was going to say, but a flash of yellow tumbles by and she simply sighs and follows her down.

 

If her hits are a little harder than usual, Billy doesn’t complain. He takes it all in stride and cocks his head when he sees Kimberly staring at Trini; he doesn’t quite get it yet, that much Kimberly knows, but he is sweet enough to just nod and continue sparring.

 

-

 

The night seems so much colder than it probably is as she sits in the little nook of her windowsill. She isn’t sure what she’s waiting for, but something in the back of her mind nags at Kimberly to stay awake. She wonders if it’s the sudden thoughts of a certain girl that has disturbed her rest. A smile slides across her face as she thinks of Trini, a tiny frame stuffed with sarcasm and a little too much bravery.

 

Her thoughts unconsciously drift to the memory of a certain training session where Trini wore nothing but a sports bra and yoga pants, and she squirms uncomfortably at the spark that ignites inside her. It’s quickly washed away when she hears a tap and she just about falls from the nook when her head turns and she is met with a pair of wide, exhausted brown eyes.

 

Kimberly scrambles to pull the window open and Trini flashes a smile of thanks as she attempts to gracefully tumble inside. Trini is silent as she turns to face Kimberly with a familiar guarded expression; Kimberly would give just about anything if she could just make it past that guard. If she could just see what Trini is trying so desperately hard to hide.

 

“So, have I drove you to join me in the fun activity that is insomnia?” Trini drawls as she gives a small smirk. “I saw you brooding in the window so I thought I’d join you.”

 

“How are you not freezing?” Kimberly demands as she slides off the wood and moves to grab a blanket. “If you’re going to be walking all over Angel Grove, the least you can do is wear a jacket.”

 

“You don’t need to _mother_ me, Kim. Believe me when I say that I have more than enough of that at home.” Trini snaps as she makes a move towards the window. “I don’t know why I even came.”

 

“Hey, wait,” Kimberly whispers as she reaches out to gently catch Trini’s wrist. “I didn’t mean to parent you. I was just worried, I didn’t want you…”

 

“Getting hurt?” Trini finishes, and Kimberly sags in relief slightly at the teasing voice she uses. “Yeah, that seems to be a common theme for you.”

 

“You’re…”

 

“Tiny? Little? Short?” Trini guesses as she arches an eyebrow. “Come on, you’ve gotta get some new material.”

 

Kimberly shakes her head as a yawn grows in her throat, “Did you come here to sleep? I’m getting tired.”

 

Trini barely spares her a nod as she tugs her hand out of Kimberly’s grasp and moves to scramble onto the bed. She follows behind her with a small smile and crawls in beside her friend. They lay in silence for a long moment before Kimberly feels a hand slide over her arm before she is tugged forward. With a surprised frown, Kimberly allows Trini to draw her closer as she drapes an arm around her middle.

 

“Don’t let go?” Trini pleads.

 

Kimberly tightens her arm, “I won’t.”

 

-

 

“You and Trini are getting pretty close.”

 

Kimberly looks up from her sandwich as Jason stuffs chips into his mouth, “So? We’re teammates.”

 

“No, you and I are _teammates_.” Jason laughs as he pauses to finish chewing before he narrows his eyes. “You like her, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jace.” Kimberly scoffs as she ducks her head to hide her blush. “She’s my friend, and that’s all.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jason hums.

 

Kimberly wants to say something more, but she can see Trini walking towards them with a blabbering Zack attached to her hip. The second she meets brown eyes, everything bad about her day slips away and a smile eases its way onto her face. And then she feels it, a familiar twinge that sparks through her, Jason laughs beside her and she glares at him but she knows he’s right.

 

“I’m just saying that my knowledge of Star Wars is far more extensive than yours. If you want, I’ll school you in some trivia just to prove it.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes as she drops into the chair across from Kimberly’s, “All I asked was if you’ve seen them, Z. I never challenged your nerdiness.”

 

“Whatever.” Zack pouts before he perks back up. “Do you want to come over and watch them with me?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Kimberly feels her jaw twitch as she sees the hopeful expression Zack wears. She knows he has a thing for Trini, but she also knows that he respects the fact he doesn’t stand a chance. That doesn’t stop the jealousy from bubbling low in her gut, but it simmers when she hears Trini quickly shut down the invitation.

 

“Guys!”

 

“Billy, why are you smoking?” Jason demands as he stands quickly.

 

“What? I would _never_ smoke, I…” Billy trails off as he notices that their gazes are focused on the string of smoke coming from his jacket. “Oh, you meant...yeah, that’s what I came to talk about. I accidentally blew up something.”

 

“Accidentally?” Jason repeats.

 

Billy puffs out his cheeks, “Okay, it was on purpose.”

 

All at once, their little ragtag group stands to follow Billy to his mess. Trini slides away from Zack as they slip into the hallway and falls in step alongside Kimberly; it makes her feel a thousand feet tall, and Jason’s soft chuckle let’s her know he sees it too.

 

-

 

Gym is her least favorite part of her day. It’s the one class she doesn’t share with any of her fellow Rangers and it’s a class full of stuck up cheerleaders. The one benefit she has is the newfound strength that burns in her veins whenever she is forced to play sports. Today is supposed to consist of a _friendly_ game of volleyball but that quickly turns hostile when Amanda takes it upon herself to go out of her way to target Trini. Nobody can really blame Trini when she spikes a ball straight into Amanda’s stomach.

 

By the time gym ends, Rebecca and Amanda seem to be seething as everyone trails into the locker room. Most grab their bags and leave while others take their time changing, but Trini is more focused on her phone as she lazily taps out a text to Kimberly. The text is halfway finished when her phone is slapped from her hand, and Trini growls as she turns her head to stare into Rebecca’s angry gaze; it takes her a few seconds to realize she has somehow managed to end up alone with them.

 

“Hey, Trini. How’s it going? Did you have fun out there today?” Rebecca asks, and her voice drips with forced lightness as she smiles.

 

“Definitely.” Trini scoffs.

 

Amanda narrows her eyes, “You think you’re something special just because you’re suddenly friends with Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart? You’re nothing. A _nobody_.”

 

“I know.” Trini shrugs as she slams her locker shut and turns to face them. “And I prefer it that way, it means I don’t have to worry myself with bitches like you.”

 

“Bitches like us?” Rebecca repeats with a bitter laugh. “Do you have any clue what Kimberly did? You must not because if you did then you definitely wouldn’t be calling _us_ bitches.”

 

“Whatever Kim did is in the past, get over it already.” Trini snaps as she makes a move to go for her phone only to be shoved harshly back. “What do you _want_?”

 

“You know, you worked yourself really hard out there today,” Amanda hums as she tilts her head. “You must be dying for a shower, right?”

 

Trini tenses, “I’ll shower at home.”

 

“No. I think you’ll shower here.”

 

Trini curses her height as Rebecca hovers over her with a smirk and shoves hard enough to trip her over the bench. And then hands are on her and pulling, and Trini has to hold back everything she has in order to not use her strength on them. Amanda and Rebecca laugh loudly as they tug her along, neither caring to look down to see the fury that is spread across Trini’s face or listen to her pleads as they yank her harder.

 

A fear tears through her, curls deep in her bones and settles in her stomach, as she is shoved into the shower stall. The first few drips on her face cause her to still and her breathing comes out in uneven bursts. All she can feel is Rita, all she can focus on is the memory that haunts her. When the shower finally bursts on, her entire body shuts down. She doesn’t hear the laughter or the words being thrown at her, just the threats Rita whispered in her ear as she pinned her to the wall.

 

Trini knows that they leave, she can hear their laughter dying away. She sits under the spray of the shower and rocks, it doesn’t even register when it turns cold. She mixes her tears with the water, and feels the screams tearing at her. She wants to let them out, she can feel them claw deep in her chest, but the most she can get out is a harsh sob.

 

-

 

Kimberly sighs in slight annoyance as she glances down at her phone again. Trini is running late, not that it isn’t a normal occurrence but she usually texts her to warn her. With another look at her phone, Kimberly shakes her head and pulls up her and Trini’s string of texts before she begins to tap out a text, but she stops short as a familiar nasally laugh sounds.

 

“Aw, are you looking for your little fellow misfit?”

 

Kimberly grits her teeth, “I am. Have you seen her?”

 

“Uh, I think she’s taking a shower.” Amanda replies before her and Rebecca burst into a peal of laughter.

 

“What did you _do_?” Kimberly demands in a calm hiss as she looks between the people she used to call her friends. “Amanda, what did you do to her?”

 

“Aw, don’t worry. She’s fine.” Rebecca coos as she leans against Amanda with another obnoxious laugh. “We just wanted to make sure she got cleaned up.”

 

Kimberly wants to throw them against a locker, she wants to tear them apart for even _speaking_ to Trini but she can’t. She refuses to break the rules she was given so she settles for crashing between them as she takes off towards the locker room. Her heart is thumping in her chest as she pushes into the open room and hears the loud crash of a shower.

 

Her footsteps falter as she walks along the length of the locker and glances down at a half-finished text to her on Trini’s abandoned phone. As she turns the corner, she feels her breath catch she sees Trini curled in the corner of a shower stall. Kimberly doesn’t even stop to think of herself as she hurries into the small space and crouches down in front of her; the water soaks through her clothes, but all she can focus on is Trini.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Kimberly orders over the spray of the shower as she cups Trini’s face and pulls her head up. “Trini, just look at me. Listen to my voice.”

 

Kimberly feels her heart break as she sees the faraway expression on Trini’s face, she just stares straight through her. Her thumbs brush over the gentle swell of Trini’s cheeks as she tries to bring her back from the brink of the horror she is trapped in. As Trini continues to stare, Kimberly fumbles a hand up to twist the shower knob until the spray dies away. And once it’s gone, Trini flutters back to reality.

 

“Hey, hey. It’s me.” Kimberly whispers as she cups Trini’s face once more and stares into her terrified gaze. “It’s okay. You’re fine. We’re in the locker room.”

 

“Kim?” Trini whimpers.

 

Kimberly gives a small nod, and Trini launches forward to curl into her arms. The two press together and Kimberly buries her face in Trini’s soaked hair as she pulls her a little further into her lap. She holds her until she can feel the shivers that roll through the younger girl while her teeth chatter and her lips brush against Kimberly’s neck with every quiver.

 

“Hey, lemme get you…”

 

“No.” Trini mumbles. “Don’t let go.”

 

Her heart aches for her friend and Kimberly sighs knowing that she needs to get a towel around Trini before she freezes. With a slight stumble, Kimberly stands with Trini in her arms; like so many times before, she notes how small her friend really is. She carries her easily through the locker room and struggles to juggle her as she grabs a towel from the shelves and lowers them to sit on the bench. Kimberly ignores the own chill in her bones as she wraps the white towel around Trini and rubs the material along her damp body.

 

“Trini, talk to me.” Kimberly pleads.

 

Trini shakes her head and tucks her head under Kimberly’s chin, “Just...don’t let go of me, okay?”

 

“I have you.” Kimberly assures her as she boldly presses a kiss to messy wet braids on Trini’s head. “What happened?”

 

“She smelt like fish. And blood.” Trini whispers. “A-And when she was hovering over me all I could feel was cold. I was so _cold_ , Kim.”

 

Kimberly shakes her head in slight confusion, “Are you talking about Rebecca and Amanda?”

 

“I’m talking about Rita.” Trini murmurs. “I’m not okay. I-I keep telling you guys I’m good and sometimes I _am_ but then it gets dark and I’m alone. I’m all alone and I don’t want to close my eyes.”

 

Kimberly tightens her grip on Trini as she feels the girl break against her. This is something she never thought she’d see; Trini was always so careful with herself, with her emotions, and her guard was almost always up. But sitting here in the locker room, Kimberly can finally see the truth behind those dark eyes. She can finally see the same fear that shows in the team’s eyes every day; she can finally see the real Trini.

 

“You’re not alone,” Kimberly assures her as she holds Trini a little closer. “You’re not alone. I’m here, I’m not letting go.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Kimberly swallows hard, “I promise.”

 

-

 

If the boys thought Kimberly was protective of Trini before, the following weeks just proved she had upped her game. Kimberly and Trini were attached at the hip now, and they were shown a softer side of their youngest ranger as she tried to work through her PTSD. It was a slow process, one that Kimberly keeps a close eye on, but day by day Trini seems to heal a little more. And as the days passed, Kimberly’s feelings grew.

 

Sexuality wasn’t something she really ever worried about, love is love in her eyes no matter the gender. So, there was no big crisis of her coming out or trying to grasp the fact that she was falling for another girl; it just happened. Now that she has fallen, she’s starting to realize that there’s no getting up. Not when Trini gives her that mischievous smirk. Not when they’re back to back in a battle and doing everything they can to protect each other. Not when her nights have become cuddling sessions with Trini that leads to mornings of pancakes and coffee.

 

“How about you just ask her out?” Jason suggests as he looks to where Kimberly is sprawled on his bed.

 

“She has a million things going on right now, the last thing she needs is a relationship to balance.” Kimberly whines as she stares up at the ceiling. “It’s so hard not to just kiss her! She’s so cute.”

 

Jason laughs and shakes his head, “Oh yeah, she’s downright adorable when she’s threatening to pluck Zach’s eyeballs from his head or tries to use one of Billy’s explosives to blow up Amanda’s house.”

 

“That was justified. And she didn’t actually do it.” Kimberly reminds him.

 

“I applaud her for that.” Jason nods as he turns back to his homework. “I really do think you should just give it a shot and ask her. There’s no way she’ll say no.”

 

Kimberly hesitates, “I just want her to be happy, and I don’t know if I can give her that. I’m awful…”

 

“If you finish that sentence I will text Billy that _you_ are the one who ate the last of his jelly beans.” Jason snaps as he spins in his chair. “We talked about this, Kim. You’re not an awful person…”

 

“I just did an awful thing.” Kimberly sighs.

 

“Yeah, and you’ve more than made up for it. You were picked to be a part of this team for a reason.” Jason smiles. “Now, go get your girl.”

 

“She is not my girl.” Kimberly blushes.

 

Jason snorts, “Alright.”

 

Kimberly easily rises from the bed and glides towards the window before she stops short, “She _is_ kinda my girl, huh?”

 

Jason’s laughter follows her as she disappears.

 

-

 

Kimberly goes home that night with a thousand different scenarios playing in her head, a hundred different ways that can ask Trini out. As she thinks, she opens her Spotify app and laughs as a familiar song sounds, and she can’t resist the urge to sway her hips as she strips from her shirt and tosses it aside. For the first time since that day at the mine field, Kimberly feels like a normal teenager; a normal teenager bouncing around her room in a bra and listening to an old DMX song.

 

“Kickin’ it old school, Hart?”

 

Kimberly gasps and whirls around to watch as Trini slides through her window, “What are you doing here?”

 

“It’s nine.” Trini reminds her as she falters, and Kimberly watches as her eyes flicker around the room. “I uh I didn’t mean to just drop in. I’ll just go.”

 

“No!” Kimberly exclaims as she reaches a hand out towards Trini. “Don’t leave. I just got caught up listening to this song, I haven’t heard it in forever.”

 

“It’s a good tune.” Trini nods as she stuffs her hands into the back pockets of her skinny jeans.

 

“Care to join me?” Kimberly smirks, and Trini finally meets her gaze with a nod and bright smile. “Good. Lose the shirt.”

 

Trini arches an eyebrow even as she shrugs her backpack and jacket off, “Are you trying to get me naked?”

 

“Of course not.” Kimberly snorts as she waves her hand while she slowly closes the distance between them. “I’m not that type of person, I prefer the three date rule.”

 

“Oh is that so?” Trini hums as she pulls her t-shirt over her head to reveal her yellow lace bra. “It’s nice to know you have some type of dating morals.”

 

“ _Dating_ morals?” Kimberly repeats as she reaches out to tuck her fingers into the belt loops of Trini’s jeans. “Interesting. And what do _your_ dating morals look like?”

 

Trini looks down at Kimberly’s hands before wide eyes glance up at her, “Well, I’m definitely not opposed to kisses before first dates.”

 

Kimberly tries to calm her heart as she slowly ducks her head, she lingers just barely over Trini’s lips before her head turns to brush a soft kiss over her cheek. Trini swallows hard enough for her to hear and her hands move to press gently against the warm, toned skin of Kimberly’s bare abdomen. Her lips hang over Trini’s, she gives the younger girl the invitation to pull away but Trini simply lifts her head and connects their lips in a kiss that leaves her almost as breathless as she was the first time she morphed.

 

Fireworks crackle behind her eyelids. Lightning races through her veins. Need overwhelms her every sense. All she wants is Trini, all she wants is for the kiss to never end. One of her hands drop from Trini’s belt loop and instead curve around her neck as she tilts Trini’s head upward and deepens the kiss with a sweep of her tongue. Her lungs ache when she finally pulls away and she can feel the flutter in her chest as she watches Trini’s thick eyelashes slowly flutter open.

 

“Hi.” Kimberly grins.

 

Trini hums as she curls her arms around Kimberly’s waist before she tucks herself under her chin, “I never knew something like this could feel so right until I met you, Kim.”

 

“And what is _this_?”

 

“Take me on a date and find out.”

 

Kimberly laughs as she ducks her head to bury her face in Trini’s soft locks, “Cafe on 5th street? Tomorrow at noon?”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

-

 

Kimberly is nervous. She is honest to God nervous. Her heart thumps heavily against her ribcage as she pulls in front of Trini’s house and throws her car into park. She woke up this morning with a note on her nightstand and an excitement burning in her gut. It took her almost all morning to pick something out to wear, and she eventually settled on a shirt that Trini has seen her in a thousand times but always compliments and jeans that she knows make her look good.

 

With a deep breath, Kimberly looks into her rearview mirror and fixes her hair once more before she smooths her lips together and exits the car. She skips up the steps of the lavish two story house and hesitates over the doorbell for only a moment before she finally presses down. Her weight shifts from side to side as she taps her fingertips against her thigh and waits till the door opens to reveal a set of twins who look up at her with excited smiles.

 

“Kim!”

 

“Mateo, Alec!” Kimberly beams, and the boys clamber eagerly into her arms as she laughs. “What are you two doing? Don’t you have soccer?”

 

“It’s supposed to rain.” Mateo shrugs as he grapples onto Kimberly’s hand and pulls her into the house. “Tree is upstairs. She keeps singing.”

 

Alec snickers alongside his twin, “It’s one of her songs that she wrote! Mami doesn’t like it, but papi says it’s nice.”

 

Kimberly laughs at the pair before she ruffles Alec’s hair and pulls her hand free of Mateo’s soft grasp. She leaves them to bicker over the TV, and her footsteps are light as she walks down the hallway and pauses in front of Trini’s bedroom door; a slow grin spreads across her face as she hears Trini’s voice on the opposite side. Her voice is beautiful, and the Spanish curls easily off her tongue. After a moment, Kimberly knocks on the door and the singing stops immediately as footsteps sound.

 

Brown eyes are the first thing she sees as Trini appears, “Hi.”

 

“You ready?” Kimberly asks.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?” Trini smirks as she grabs a jacket off the back of her door. “You have no idea what dating me is like, Hart.”

 

Kimberly hums softly, “Well, it’s a good thing I want to find out.”

 

Trini gives her that familiar look, the look that makes Kimberly feel like she is more than just a masked superhero. It’s a look that makes her feel like she’s Trini’s personal superhero. And she supposes she is, she knows she’ll do whatever it takes to make the girl before her happy. Just like that first night in her car, Kimberly offers her hand and Trini immediately latches on.

 

“Don’t let go?” Trini whispers.

 

Kimberly flashes her a smile and makes a small noise in the back of her throat, “I won’t. Ever.”


End file.
